perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Illica Falki Raiders
The Illica Falki Raiders is a minor faction that inhabits the cold mountains northeast of Voldeberg. It is led by Zeladeck. Lore Once inhabiting the entirety of Perisno, the Illica clan is now relegated to bare survival at the top of the mountain ranges north-east of Perisno. There they live as close friends of the Falki, a mystical bird-like race living on the mountainsides. Young Illica children are chosen by similarly young Falki to mature together as hunting companions. When both reach adulthood, they are often seen roaming the mountain ranges. First the Elintor elves, then the Reich des Drachen invaded and tried to force them into submission. Eventually the Illica clan was forced back to their present home, Castle Sky. Due to the repeated persecution, the Illica clan has developed a deep hatred of all foreigner immigrants of Perisno. They have a destructive relationship with Elintor and Reich des Drachen, often sending various parties to sabotage their caravans and armies. Troops *Illica Falki Hunter *Illica Falki Rider *Illica Falki Ranger *Illica Falki Knight *Illican Hero The Illica Falki have an all cavalry troop tree and are 'balanced'. Their units are medium tier but their knights and rangers are a force with which to be reckoned. They raid the North with parties of around 50-80 men and two of them can match the might of a Reich lord. The Illican Hero troops are special troops that spawn with Zeladeck. They do not normally appear in Illica Falki raiding parties. Unique Spawn Zeladeck, Illica's greatest Falki Knight was not born Illica. He was an orphan raised by a lumberjack couple, dwelling in the forest near the Illica's mountain ranges. One day he found a large injured Falki in the forest and tended to its wounds. Nursing the Falki everyday for over six months, Zel and the Falki became best friends. When the Falki regained its strength, he took Zel to the Illica clan, only then revealing that he was a direct descendant of the Sky King, the strongest and most respected of the Falki. Zeladeck and his Falki friend trained together in the arts of war, and at just 19 he became the greatest of the Falki Knights. Sometime later he returned to his home, only to find ashes and rubble where a house once stood. Enraged, he struck out alone into the heartland of the Reich seeking vengeance for his family and home. There he encountered a lone Drachenritter whose prowess matched his own. They fought an entire day with neither yielding. Not satisfied with the result, Zeladeck returned to Illica to raise an army of his own and to settle the score, once and for all. Zeladeck is also the unique spawn with the largest number of troops when encountered, usually leading 600-700 units. If you manage to beat him, you will be able to take his treasure, can get a Skyfall sword. Although, he might try to get it back when he respawns. Category:Minor Factions Category:Illica Falki Raiders